pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
AA009: A Tapu And A Trial
The duo and their Pokémon arrive in Iki Town, and look around for Hala. Ryan: “Darn, must be out doing his duties as Kahuna. Oh well, that gives us time to explore! C’mon!” He runs up to a sign. ' '''Ryan: “Mahallow Trail? Cool!” '''Just when the others catch up, there's a cry from up the trail.' Ryan: “Sounds like a Pokémon is in trouble!”''' ' '''He runs further up the trail, coming to a bridge where there's a scuffle going on.' ' '''Ryan: “Those Spearow are attacking that Pokémon!” '''He looks around wildly, the spots a blond girl in a white dress and hat.' ' '''Ryan: “Excuse me, is that your Pokémon?” ???: “Yes.” '''Ryan pulls out a Pokéball.' ' '''Ryan: “Pikachu, let's stop those Spearow!” '''He tosses the Pokéball into the air, and Pikachu pops out' ' '''Pikachu: “Pika!” Ryan: “Pikachu, Thundershock!” Pikachu: “Piiiiika!”' ' '''Pikachu lets off a burst of electricity, but though it hits the Spearow, they barely react.' ' '''Ryan: “Uh oh. Must be stronger. Pikachu look out!” '''But his warning is too late. Pikachu is swarmed by half the Spearow.' ' '''Ryan: “Pikachu!” '''An idea comes to him.' Ryan: “Sorry Pikachu, but you have to keep them busy a little longer!”''' ' '''He ran onto the bridge and dove onto Lillie’s Pokémon. He grimaces as the Spearow jab his back with their beaks.' ' '''Ryan: “Sorry Spearow, but I’m not moving without this Pokémon!” '''He gasps as the Pokémon begins to glow.' ' '??? (Pokemon): Pew!! The bridge explodes, and the duo begin to fall. The girl gasps. Ryan: “If you can fly, go! Your trainer wants you back, and I intend for you to get to her!”''' ' '''He then starts to scream. Suddenly, he and the Pokémon are caught by something. ' Ryan: “Huh!?” Quilladin and Malcolm arrive just in time to see this. Malcolm: Who is carrying Ryan? Ryan: “No way! It's Tapu Koko!”''' ' '''Tapu Koko flies them to the ground and drops them. Ryan turns to the Guardian.' ' '''Ryan: “One day, we're gonna battle.” '''Tapu Koko doesn't reply, but flies off. Ryan hands the girl her Pokémon.' ' '''Ryan: “I'm Ryan. I’m from Kalos and I intend to beat the Island Challenge! And this is my starter, Quilladin!” ' Quilladin: “Quill!” ' ' ??? (Girl): “I’m Lillie. And this is Nebby-ah, I mean Cosmog.” Ryan: “Crap! I almost forgot about Pikachu!” ' '''At that moment Pikachu is coming their way, the Spearow behind her. Ryan holds out Pikachu’s Pokéball.' ' '''Ryan: “Pikachu, return!” '''Pikachu gets sucked into the ball.' ' '''Ryan: “Quilladin, Pin Missile!” '''Quilladin blasts the Spearow, which causes them to retreat.' Malcolm: I'm Malcolm. ' ' Lillie: “Nice to meet you both.” Ryan: “C’mon. We’d better get back before anything else happens.” ' Ryan, Quilladin and Malcolm watch in surprise as Lillie stuffs Nebby into her bag.' ' '''Ryan: “Don't you have a Pokéball for Nebby?” Lillie: “No, I just take care of Nebby. I’m not really a Pokémon trainer.”' ' '''Ryan shrugs, but says nothing else. He and Quilladin lead the walk back down the trail They arrive at the trail entrance just as Professor Kukui and Hala walk up.' ' '''Ryan: “I just had the most awesome experience ever! Lillie’s Cosmog was attacked by Spearow, Pikachu and I distracted half of them while I protected Cosmog from the other half. Cosmog caused the bridge to collapse, but Tapu Koko caught us before we fell!” '''Lillie nods conformation.' ' '''Hala: Tapu Koko eh? Tapu Koko doesn't show interest in anyone usually. Ryan: “Really? That's str-.” '''He's taken a step forward, and has felt something in his pocket.' ' '''Ryan: “Huh?” '''He pulls out a strange-looking stone.' ' '''Ryan: “What’s this? I didn't have this before.” Malcolm: How did you get that then? Hala: Hmm. ' ' Ryan: “I told Tapu Koko I wanted to battle it someday. You don't think it gave me this do you? And what’s this even for?”' ' Hala: That is a special rock which a Z-Ring can be made from. Ryan: “Really? Awesome! I could be wrong, but it seems Tapu Koko is just as willing to battle me as I am it. This stone might even be a message. ‘Grow stronger and someday we’ll battle’. Anyway, putting that aside for now, Hala, I’m fired up for the trial.”' ' Hala: Then lets begin! Ryan: “What do I need to do?”' ' Hala: It's a battle where only one Z-Move can be used. We will be using two Pokemon each.' ' Ryan: “Guess it doesn't matter if I don't have a Z-Ring. But the battle sounds awesome!” '''Both Ryan and Hala get into position.' ' '''Hala: Then let's start! Go, Crabrawler. Ryan: “Delphox, let's go!”' ' '''Both Pokémon pop out of their respective Pokéball.' Ryan: “Alright. Delphox, use Scratch!” Delphox jumps up, intending to bring her attack down on Crabrawler. ' '''Hala: Bubble Beam! Ryan: “Dodge it!” '''Thanks to Ryan's call, Delphox is able to shift in midair so the Bubble Beam passed under her arm. She hits Crabrawler with Scratch, but with Crabrawler being stronger, it's not very effective.' ' '''Ryan: “Delphox, be prepared to dodge!”' ' Delphox (nodding): “Del!” Hala: Use Crabhammer!' ' Ryan: “Hyper Ember!” Delphox dodges the Crabhammer attack, and hits Crabrawler with a combination of Ember and Hyper Beam. Hala: Double Team, go!' ' '''Ryan smirks as the fake Crabrawler surround Delphox.' Ryan: “Give em another round Delphox!” Catching Ryan's drift, Delphox fires Hyper Ember, turning in a circle so as to hit the Crabrawler. The real one is caught off guard, and gets hit.' ' Hala: Bubble Beam!' ' Ryan: “Ember!” The flames nullify the effect of Bubble Beam. Ryan: “Delphox, let's show everyone Z-Moves aren’t the only power moves! Let's go!” In a burst of flame, Delphox becomes Ryan-Delphox. Lillie looks on with a gasp. ' '''Malcolm: Wow. Hala: Interesting. Very interesting indeed. Double Team! '''Delphox isn't as lucky as before, and Crabrawler gets a hit. Ryan gasps and grabs his shoulder, as that's where Crabrawler hit.' ' '''Ryan: “I totally forgot about the pain-sharing thing. Scratch!” Ryan-Delphox jumps, ready to bring the attack down. Crabrawler starts to protect itself, but Ryan-Delphox lands the attack before it could. Crabrawler takes more damage than before, but it's still able to fight.' ' Hala: Bubble Beam. ' ' Ryan: “Hyper Ember!”' ' '''Crabrawler gets hit by the double attack. It takes damage, but it's exhaustion that takes it down.' Ryan: “Alright Delphox! Good work!”''' ' '''Ryan-Delphox changes back into Delphox.' Ryan: “You deserve a rest.” He returns Delphox to her Pokéball. ' '''Ryan: “Who’s next Hala?” '''Hala returns Crabrawler.' Hala: Go! ' ' Hala sends out Hariyama. ' ' Ryan: “Rotom, that's your cue!” ' Rotom-Dex, still slightly sour about Ryan interrupting him during Lycanroc’s entry, glares at him but complies all the same.' ' '''Rotom-Dex: “Hariyama, the Fighting Type Arm Thrust Pokémon. They love to compare their freakish strength. Their strength is enough to send a truck flying with a single slap.” ' Ryan: “Damn. What's worse, I don't think anyone in my party is a type that's strong against Fighting. Or strong enough in training. Oh well, I’ll just have to keep my eyes on the ball! Greninja, let's go!” '''He throws a Pokéball, and Greninja pops out. Greninja: “Nin.”''' ' Ryan: “Water Pledge!”' ' '''Greninja sends three pillars of water in Hariyama’s direction.' ' '''Hala: Dodge then Arm Thrust! ' Hariyama dodges the water successfully, then runs towards Greninja, ready to run into him shoulder first.' ' Ryan: “Jump and extend your tongue to use Lick!” '''Greninja avoids getting hit, as well as managing to Lick Hariyama. The Fighting Type takes damage. ' '''Hala: Dynamic Punch! ' The punch sends Greninja into the air, but he's saved by Ryan, who returns him to his Pokéball.' ' Ryan: “Alright. Quilladin, you're up.” '''Quilladin gasps, but runs onto the battlefield all the same. ' '''Ryan: “I know it's been an insanely long time since your last battle, but try to be strong. Use Pin Missile!”' ' '''Quilladin fires the attack, which hits and causes Hariyama a bit of pain, and takes some damage.' ' '''Hala: No obedience to the rules but if Tapu Koko has showed interest. Hariyama, use Arm Thrust! ' Quilladin just manages to avoid the attack''' ' '''Ryan: “Rollout!” ' Quilladin rolls up and propels himself in Hariyama’s direction.' ' Hala: Protect! '''Quilladin bounces off Hariyama’s shield. A lightbulb goes off in Ryan’s head ' '''Ryan: “Aha! Quilladin, Leech Seed!” ' Quilladin’s Leech Seed hits its mark, and starts draining Hariyama’s energy away. ' ' Hala: Hmm. Interesting. Right, Arm Thrust! '''Hariyama breaks free of the Leech Seed. Ryan: “Darn.”''' ' Hala: Ice Punch!' ' Ryan: “Pin Missile it!” '''The Pin Missile shatters the Ice Punch.' ' '''Ryan: “Ha ha, yes!” Hala: Right. '''Hala begins using the fighting type z-move. ' Hala: All out Pummeling!' ' Ryan: “Rollout!” ' Something in Ryan's pocket starts glowing, and he takes it out.' ' '''Ryan: “The Z-Ring rock Tapu Koko gave me?” '''Quilladin, still performing Rollout, is suddenly engulfed with green energy.' ' '''Ryan: “Ah! Is that power from the Grass Type Z-Move!? How's that possible!?” ' The two powered-up Pokémon collide, and there's a blinding flash of light. When it dies down, it's revealed Hariyama fainted.' Ryan: “Whoa….ACK!” ' Then he starts to panic, running up to Hala.' ' Ryan: “Hala I’m so sorry! In the heat of the battle I totally forgot about only using two Pokémon! Don't ask me how-.” '''He turns the ‘Z-Rock’ over, and discovered a green crystal imbedded in it. Ryan: “The Grass Type Z-Crystal? Wait, but the rock hasn't even been made into a Z-Ring yet.” Hala: Maybe this is the Z-Crystal you were fighting for today. Ryan: “But why would Tapu Koko give me a Z-Crystal, let alone both it and a Ring? Unless….” Ryan glances at Quilladin, then the Z-Crystal. ' '''Ryan: “Unless it could somehow tell how I feel about Quilladin. I’ve always thought that I should have the Z-Ring somewhat reserved for him. I already have two powered-up Pokémon, and I decided that if I can use the Z-Ring with any Pokémon, it should be Quilladin. Quilladin (Questioning): “Quilladin, Quill?” ' Ryan: “Yeah, I guess I thought you were jealous too.” ' Kukui: A Z-Ring mean you can use Z-Moves for any Pokemon. ' ' Hala: The type of Z Crystal means that type can be used. For example, if you have a normal type move, you can use Breakneck Blitz, or a Fighting type like All-Out Pummeling. Kukui: But to use the z move you have to have the right move on your Pokemon. For Breakneck Blitz, you can have Quick Attack, Slash or Tackle, as long as it's a normal type move to access the normal type z move. Ryan: “So what about something like Pin Missile or Rollout?” Hala: With Pin Missile, you would need the Bugium Z. ' ' Kukui: And for Rollout, you need the Rockium Z. Ryan: “Sweet.” Malcolm: So you have your aims now then Ryan. Ryan: “Oh yeah. This is gonna be awesome!” Kukui: So what are you going to do now? Ryan: “Finish the challenge! I want to use Z-Moves to their full potential!”' ' He looks at the rock. Ryan: “Just wonder what I should do with this.” Malcolm: Keep it as a momento? ' ' Ryan: “I mean, obviously, but I meant as in if I should get it made into a Z-Ring.” Hala: You haven't got a Z-Ring?' ' Ryan: “Yeah, I thought I had to finish the challenge to get one. I mean, if it's okay to have a Z-Ring now I'm all for it, I just want to follow the challenge rules as closely as possible. Which, now that I think about it, is kind of ironic since I broke the the one Hala set in our battle.”' ' Hala: You did but still. '''Hala holds out a red crystal for Ryan. ' ' '''Hala: Here. Ryan: “A Fighting Type Z-Crystal!?” '''He takes it gently, pinching the points with his thumb and index finger. Then the brunette thrusts his arm up in victory.' ' '''Ryan: “Yeah, I got the Fightinium Z-Crystal!” '''He puts the crystal in his backpack with the others.' ' '''Ryan: “Hala, who of the trial-runners do you recommend I see next? Wait before you answer that question, answer this one.Where can I get the rock made into a Z-Ring? I figure if Tapu Koko wants me to use it, I should use it.” ' Hala: I can do it. I can have it done by morning Ryan: “Alright!” ' '''He hands the rock over.' ' '''Ryan: “C’mon Malcolm, let's head to the Pokémon Center!” ' He runs off, Quilladin beside him.''' Malcolm: Hey, wait up.